


Don't Get Jealous

by Chibi_mushroom, suprgrl1995



Series: Dragon Age AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bards, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Oneshot, Seduction, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995
Summary: In which Ventus joins Sabrina (OC) on a mission to retrieve something from an easily seduced marquis. [can be read as standalone][implied/established VenxOC]
Relationships: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Character(s), Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dragon Age AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995337





	Don't Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Age: Wayfinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328663) by [Chibi_mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom), [suprgrl1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995). 



> As of September 2020, this is my longest oneshot and as such I am super proud of it. Is it perfect? No. Do I care because I got to write a super guilty comfort ship? Not at all.  
> Thank you for reading though!

"For the record, I plan on kissing someone other than you tonight. So don't get jealous when I do."

"Huh?" Ventus stupidly questioned, turning to Sabrina with a confused glance.

The bard wasn't even looking at him. Her head was trained forward with an intent he could almost feel. They haven't even stepped foot inside the rather beautiful stucco mansion and Sabrina was already in her element- she couldn't be broken of it now.

"Dowager duchess Regina Mills, you will refer to her as 'your Grace' at any given time. She currently has no heirs after her adopted son Henry found his real parents, and was never heard from again. _Huge_ scandal; some folks still whisper about it."

"But she's not the one you need to find?"

Sabrina shook her head, the puffed tulle shoulders of her dress gently brushed against her face as she did so. Ven wondered for a moment if she would end up brushing off some of the heavy (but skin colored) rouge she was wearing before the end of the night.

"No," she affirmed, "We're looking for a marquis. Stefan. He enjoys boasting about how he clipped the wings of a dragon, which was how he earned his title. Which is a pile of shit. Terra's told you how impossible it was to kill a dragon, yeah? And that was with another Warden and some backup? No one man can do that on his own. Not without becoming a very toasty lunch."

"Right..." Ven agreed with a small nod.

When they reached the front door to the mansion, Ven was quick to open it for the bard. It could have been read as an excuse to see the front of her again. Sabrina's deep plum dress boasted a rather revealing plunging neckline. She knew full well what kind of body she had been given and it showed. Just to place even more emphasis on her Maker blessed assets, Sabrina had lightly oiled her chest and scented it with lavender and rose. It wasn't very strong, but when Ventus caught a whiff of it, something in his body simultaneously relaxed and tensed.

The bard watched him from under her rabbit shaped mask. Due to the mesh that covered the eye holes of the mask, it was hard to see if she had cocked an eyebrow at him. But her lips, made up with a near black color, were relaxed. Ven may or may not have stared at them a bit took long as she walked past him.

"Don't get jealous." she reminded him as she casually strolled by.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied- his voice unconsciously two octaves lower than before. That earned him a smart little smirk from the bard. He gently closed the door behind her, and was quick to get back to her side. It did not take long for Sabrina to train her head forward again. Ven almost pouted. He wished her mask was a simple flat one, instead of lightly bending to hide even the side of her face. He probably would have ripped that mask off himself just to see a single eyelash. But then she'd probably be mad. Since he was trying his best to get her to open up to him, that would have been a bad thing. Just slightly.

As the duo strolled down the hallway toward the ballroom, Sabrina was the one to make idle conversation.

"I was tasked to take something off the marquis." she told Ven. Her voice was hushed, but if she was telling him this, it must not have been that vital to the plan. "The kiss is merely the indicator to the informant that I got it off of him. So do _not_ get jealous."

"What if he kisses you first?" Ventus wondered. He looked over for a moment to realize that the clusters of diamond shards on her dress were glittering under the hallway's lighting.

"The only kisses allowed at an Orlesian party are kisses of death." she informed him, quite prudently, as the duo finally entered the ballroom. "Unless someone gets inebriated enough to strip nude and go at it on the dance floor- but that never happens."

"Never?" Ven mused back. "Seems like a missed opportunity."

"This is Orlais, not Antiva." she affirmed. "Maybe some other day you'll experience it yourself- but you're not ready for _those_ kind of parties yet. Not unless you want to become a single parent."

Ven's blood suddenly turned to ice as he gave her a quick look. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes still trained ahead to the rest of the ballroom, but he was more than ready to stop them right then and there, and demand for her to explain what she meant. Before he could, he was brought out of his thoughts when an older woman came up to them.

"Lady Sabi!" the woman greeted before taking Sabrina in to her arms and giving her a polite kiss on the cheek. "It's always a pleasure to see you at my parties."

"It's always a pleasure to be brought back." Sabrina agreed with a thin smile.

"And look at how you're dressed!" the dowager went on to coo. "You're here on a mission. Oh my, what a wonderful thing to know. That dress will certainly help you. Even the blessed Andraste herself could have asked for such an alluring visage."

Sabrina shrunk a little as she gave a bashful little shake of her head. "You're only being polite."

"I mean every word!" Regina grinned. "You're at the prime of your life, my dear. And, oh! Who is this handsome young fellow?"

Shocked that he had suddenly become a part of this conversation, Ven automatically gave the duchess a small bow. "My name's-" he started to say, but stopped mid-sentence when Sabrina gave him a quick jab from her elbow.

"He is simply an accessory tonight, your Grace." Sabrina quickly told Regina. "Nothing more."

"Oh?" the dowager mused. A corner of her lips forming a mocking grin. "Well then, Ser Accessory, please do spare me a dance tonight, would you? Genuinely handsome men rarely come around to my parties anymore."

"I..." Ven started to say, giving Sabrina a side glance to make sure it was okay to speak, "I would very much enjoy that, your Grace."

"Oh my, such a gentleman." Regina approved. "Well, I'll see to you later. For now, I must attend to my other guests. Farewell."

"Farewell." Ventus and Sabrina parroted back in unison. The duchess found it rather amusing as she took her leave, very loudly greeting the next guests. Sabrina gently ushered Ventus further into the ballroom before telling him in a low voice;

"Next time, let me do the talking. I don't care who talks to you first- leave all the conversations to me."

Ven gave her a small nod. He glanced over at her for a moment, trying to decipher if she was truly mad at him or simply annoyed.

"I keep forgetting how good of an actor you are."

Sabrina grimaced. "It's going to get worse." she informed him. "Remember, don't get jealous."

Ven studied her for a few moments more before giving an agreeing nod.

The two walked rather aimlessly around the ballroom as Sabrina tried to locate her target. Every now and again, they would stop to talk to someone that the young woman apparently knew before starting to walk around again.

"There." the bard suddenly declared at one point. "That's him. Stay here- I'll be back shortly."

Knowing that he couldn't stop her, Ventus nodded and let go of Sabrina's arm. The bard wasted no time in flying over to Stefan and introducing herself to him. When Stefan took her by the hand, gave her knuckles a gentle kiss, and seeing that -as he lowered his hand- Sabrina quite purposely brushed his hand against her breast, Ventus knew he had to look away.

'Naw, you're not going to watch?' Vanitas teasingly hissed into Ventus's mental ear. 'You could learn some tricks.'

'No thank you.' Ventus replied to the demon using his thoughts.

'You surprised her once just by observing, why stop there?'

'Because this is different.'

Hearing the desire demon snicker so close to him made a distinct chill run up Ven's spine. 'Get an eyeful of that vixen in her element, Ventus. You've already claimed her as yours. Besides, she's putting on quite the show over there. Don't you want to _watch_?'

It was times like this when Ven wondered if Vanitas could still control him from wherever the demon resided in the Fade. He looked up and gave a weary eye to the bard's direction. What he saw caused his heart to pound faster in his chest. Sabrina really _was_ putting on a show, and it almost hurt to watch.

Ventus could feel the corner of his mouth twitch in frustration as Sabrina laughed at some joke the marquis made. She even placed a gentle hand on their elbow to steady herself. And did she step a bit closer too? It certainly looked like she stepped a bit closer. Ventus could almost hear his teeth grind as he watched Sabrina puff her chest up slightly- letting Stefan get a rather good view of her bust. He could very plainly see that her lips were taking longer to form the words on her tongue. Even without hearing the conversation, Ventus knew that Sabrina was very much flirting with the marquis.

The worst part? They looked like they were _enjoying_ it.

'If you keep staring at them long enough, your eyes will turn green.' Vanitas playfully hissed into Ven's mental ear.

'You told me to look.'

'At _her_. Not the both of them.'

Ventus growled before looking away from Sabrina and her power of seduction.

He would have loved to say he knew what it felt like to be under her persuasive thrall like that. But it would have been a lie. Their moments of intimacy -for lack of a better word- were spontaneous and almost completely without foreplay. It felt as amazing as it was loveless. What did he have to do for her to treat him like that marquis? All the gentle touches, and teasing words. They'd known each other for months now, and she was still as good a mystery to him. It wasn't fair.

'She told you not to get jealous.' Vanitas informed him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ven could see the desire demon pick at his fingernails in a very I-told-you-so manner.

'I'm not getting jealous.' Ventus all but snapped at the demon.

'Ri-ight. And I'm the spirit of Virtue.'

Ventus didn't bother to hide his grimace as he still tried to look anywhere but at the main show. Not that he knew what to do otherwise. While the son of a Ferelden arl, Ven himself had very little experience actually holding court- or worse, making small talk with other nobles. Before he accidentally released Vanitas from the Fade (and consequentially had that demon tied to him forever), the young man was rarely allowed in the courtroom when his parents were entertaining various dignitaries. It was mostly to hide that he was a mage. However, that inexperience was coming back with an almost embarrassing vengeance. He needed to get better at this- which was one reason why he had convinced Sabrina to let him come along with her.

Of course, now he was _just_ slightly regretting it. He wasn't jealous. Who said anything about being jealous?

'Looks like she got what she needed. She's _really_ laying it on thick now.'

Ventus tried to do anything but look back, but he did. What he saw was how very little distance there was between Sabrina and Stefan. Their bodies were almost pressed together as Stefan whispered something into the bard's ear. She laughed, but something about it didn't look very sincere.

'Well,' Vanitas went on the muse, 'She may not be open to you, but at least she sure doesn't fake it either.'

And that was when something in Ventus snapped. Without even being aware of it, Ventus's feet started to propel him toward Sabrina and Stefan. The marquis happened to see him first and moved quite a bit away from Sabrina. Confused, and mildly irritated, at the change, Sabrina looked from them to try to find the interruption. Seeing Ven almost in arm's length made her growl.

"Excuse me," Ventus quite pleasantly told the group, placing a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Before anyone could object, he pulled Sabrina in for a rather possessive kiss. Sabrina's rather angered 'hmm!' was soon eclipsed when her body started to relax at the embrace. When Ven pulled away, a rather thick trail of saliva still connected them. It barely had time to break before he gave her one more, much smaller kiss before finally moving away from her. Well, if anything, Ventus was rather proud of his display. It was hard to tell Sabrina's reaction, though.

"Well, Lady Sabi," Stefan smirked, "You have quite the lover."

"He's not my-" Sabrina started to object, but hearing her own voice crack stopped her for a moment. After a quick cough, she tried her sentence again. "He's not my lover."

At this, Stefan openly laughed at her. "Whatever you say, my dear." they continued to snicker. "I'm sure your bedsheets tell a different story."

"Ser Stefan!"

The company all turned their attention to a newcomer. Only Ven heard the small "Thank the Maker" Sabrina sighed at seeing them. Coming to the group was a rather tall woman dressed completely in red. The most striking thing about her was the cape she wore- embroidered with gold and blood red feathers on the shoulders. When she was close enough, she gave Stefan a small bow in greeting and reverence.

"Your Grace, I've gotten word from the stable hands that one of your horses has escaped the stables. They would like to meet with you to discuss a compensation."

Stefan let out a rather hardened sigh. "Again?" he dismally questioned. "Fine. I hope the stable master understands that I will accept nothing more than a dracolisk this time. Every _single_ time I come to one of these parties..."

And with that, the marquis left. But the woman in red did not leave. Instead, she gave a rather satisfied smile before turning to Ventus and Sabrina.

"That was quite the kiss, ser." the woman said to Ven. "Lady Sabi is usually so dull when it comes to surprise advances during these events."

"Agni, I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up." Sabrina immediately growled.

Agni cheerfully ignored Sabrina and continued to talk to Ven. "You're a mage, aren't you?" she pleasantly asked him. At his surprised expression, she laughed before going on to explain. "I'm one as well. Trained in Tevinter, of course, before taking a calling to other, more interesting, parties. You two really are cute together; some of us more frequent bards used to say Lady Sabi was attracted to power. Who knew she'd go the mage route."

"Agni, I swear to the Maker, if you don't stop..."

"Oh, my dear, that reminds me," Agni then said to the bard proper, "I believe I've misplaced my brooch. Have you seen it?"

"You couldn't have started with that _first_?" Sabrina questioned through clenched teeth. Agni simply shrugged and gave a gentle laughter. Sabrina responded with a growl before holding something up. In her hand was a brooch alright, and Ven was fairly sure that it was one that had been on Stefan not that long ago. Agni took the brooch from Sabrina and looked it over. A corner of the woman's mouth smirked in approval before placing it in a pouch hidden by her cape. At the same time, she pulled out something else that had been resting in the pouch.

"A little something for your trouble, my dear." Agni offered as she gave Sabrina an odd shaped coin. "A caprice coin from the Blessed Age, to commemorate the birth of Walter Elias deIsigny."

For a moment, Sabrina was still as she gently traced a finger along the coin's engraving. She looked back up at Agni and gave her a grateful nod. "Thank you." she said in a near whisper. Agni only offered another small nod before taking her leave. Sabrina didn't think twice as she turned her attention back to the coin.

"Come on," she absently told Ven, suddenly taking him by the collar, "I've got to put this somewhere safe."

"Wh-" was all the young man was able to get out before she yanked him toward her. The bard led them to a stairwell far removed from the rest of the party guests. Sabrina unceremoniously let go of Ven to bend down to grip the hem of her dress. Ventus very politely turned away as Sabrina pulled her skirt up. Hidden underneath, well strapped to her upper thigh, was a leather pouch. The bard opened the flap of the pouch, gently placed the caprice coin inside, then made sure the pouch was secure again before releasing her skirt. She looked back up at Ven and narrowed her eyes at him- not that he could see it at the moment.

" _You_." Sabrina hissed in a dark voice. Ven immediately looked up in surprise.

"What did I do?" he wondered.

"A Rivain kiss!" Sabrina ranted, "In front of everyone! Are you serious, Ventus? I told you not to get jealous!"

"I-I didn't!"

'You're a really bad liar.' Vanitas decided to tease. Ventus almost audibly growled at the demon.

'No one asked you- shut up and go away.'

'You kidding? I wish I had popcorn for this show.'

"You're lucky that the informant got the message anyway," Sabrina informed him, snapping Ven out of his conversation with Vanitas. "Unfortunately, now I'll never hear the end of it."

Then a sudden thought hit her and she started to rub her temples. Letting out a small groan, she added, "Now they're going to use you too if they find out who you are. _Shit_." She shot him a hard glare from under her mask. "This is why I don't like having you along." she spat at him. "One of these days, someone's gonna use you to get me and then I'll..."

But she stopped, abruptly, and her mouth formed an immediate line to prevent herself from talking.

'And thus, another chink was found in her armor.' Vanitas sneered. Ven tried to get rid of him with a quick shake of his head.

"I'm sorry I messed up your plan." Ventus apologized.

"Doesn't matter." she dismissed. "I got what I needed, and so did they. Whatever happens next isn't on us."

"So… we leave?"

Sabrina quickly shook her head. "It'll look suspicious if we leave now." she told him. "Give it another hour or three- enough for the folks actually invited to decide they're bored with the place. Going to be a lot harder thanks to your little stunt. But in for a penny, in for a pound." Sabrina paused for a moment to let out an impatient sigh. "Might as well up sell that whole 'lover' thing too. Not that it'll be hard to do."

"It won't?"

He couldn't see it, but Sabrina cocked an eyebrow at him.

"With your first move being a Rivain kiss in front of a known marquis? I can guarantee ten whole gold pieces that there are rumors of us being unclothed right now. On the other hand, it would be easier to disappear to scope other things out with such rumors."

"Why lie about it?"

"Excuse me?"

For this, Ven nervously placed a hand behind his neck. Looking everywhere but at her, he explained, "Well, wouldn't it be more convincing if we were caught doing what they thought we were? N-not the undressing part. But… but looking roughed up, you know?

'Smooth.' Vanitas snickered. 'She's never gonna agree to-'

"You'd really be comfortable wearing my lipstick for the night?"

The surprise was shared equally between the mage and the demon. Ventus nervously laughed as he gave her a small bob of his head.

"I could even give you my coat." he agreed. "You know, when we're standing outside and a chilly wind comes by."

"Surely not orchestrated by yourself, I assume?" she smirked right back. "How awfully romantic it would be to casually stroll under the blossoming trees and a gust of wind comes by at just the right time. Sounds a bit familiar though- I think it's already been done."

"The cliché stuff doesn't really suit you, does it?" Ventus sheepishly mused. "Maybe we could liven up the party and go at it on the dance floor like Antivans do."

That got a soft snort out of the bard. "You're either really brave or incredibly stupid." she told him in a calm tone. She looked up at him, a faint grin etched on her lips. "I like that. But don't let your guard down. We're still in a war zone."

A small frown found its way on Ven's lips. "Right." he agreed. "But… would you spare a dance for me? Later, of course. After you've scoped things out."

Sabrina did not answer him at first. Instead, she lulled her head from side to side as she thought it over. Ven's heart almost pounded in his chest when the tiniest of smiles came back to her face.

"I'd like that." she admitted in a low voice. She moved a bit closer to him to gently press a hand against the side of his face. Her lips gently brushed against his jawline before she whispered in his ear; "Find Doc. He's a real old dwarf with glasses, dirt brown eyes and a gray beard. You can't miss him. Tell him 'the pure light searches the dark woods.' He'll keep you safe until I get back."

"Be careful." he whispered back.

His only answer was a small peck just below his cheekbone before she slinked away. He watched as she turned around the corner and was gone. A rather stupid grin found itself on Ven's lips as he pressed his hand where hers had been.

'Stop being googly-eyed and do what she told you.' Vanitas hissed at him. 'You may want to go after her, but do you really want to wreck another one of her plans? Let her do this solo. If you play your cards right, she might even thank you at the end of the night- which means getting your lovestruck ass back out there to go find that Doc person.'

"Right." Ven agreed out loud. "They were a dwarf with glasses, dirt brown eyes, and a gray beard."

'So you _were_ listening. Well done, Venny-kins.'

Ven gave a small nod before starting to head back to the ballroom. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Vanitas had a point. If he wanted to get on Sabrina's good side, he had to do what she told him to do. Right now that meant finding Doc and staying out of trouble. Later on, it might involve a dance with the dowager duchess. A small smirk appeared on his face. Maybe if he danced with the duchess, he could make Sabrina jealous too. He wasn't that bad at waltzes. It's been awhile, but he could pull it off for a dance or two.

Sabrina's mission for the night might have been completed, but the ball was far from over. Now Ven had a game plan of his own- and with a little luck, it could even go in his favor. There was always more than one way to skin a cat after all.


End file.
